zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Biolab
The Biolab is an escape room that is found within the Radical-6 fragment for Q-Team. It is a dimly lit biological laboratory that contains research materials and equipment. It is explored by Q, Mira, and Eric. Layout The Biolab contains a variety of equipment and materials needed for biological research, specifically viruses. The entire perimeter of the room is covered with this equipment. The north wall contains a movable shelf with an immobilized pig specimen, an analyzer, a desktop computer, and a bench with petri dishes and two liquid beakers. Directly to the right of the bench is a UV irradiator. On the east wall is a shelf filled with many glowing blue specimens and four unique specimens sitting on a scanner that stand out: a tree root, seahorse, butterfly, and penguin. Along the south wall is the sealed exit, with the rest of the area being uncluttered and empty. To the southwest, a locker sealed with a button system is present. Directly next to that is the west wall. The west wall consists of a desk cluttered with various contraptions. These contraptions include a white desktop monitor, a light microscope, a researcher's note, and a DNA helix model. In front of the desk is an office chair with a pillow containing a picture of a pig on it. Directly to the right of the desk is a centrifuge with a steel cover on top. Finally, the northwest wall contains a few shelves full of assorted junk and another movable shelf containing a sink. Story A vision of the members of Q-Team being executed is shown, but it turns out to be a dream as Q wakes up screaming in the Biolab. He discusses his dream, but Eric dismisses it as just a bad dream. The exit seals shut and Mira wakes up as well. While searching their surroundings, Eric becomes freaked out by a pig preserved in formaldehyde and Q and Mira theorize on the purpose of the lab. A computer monitor comes on with one instruction - "slash the pig's stomach". During the middle of the investigation, the group discovers a set of files describing a lethal virus, Fanatic Bio R. The only known antidote for it is Radical-6, which counteracts it, and at the same time is neutralized by Fanatic Bio R. Items Found Items Blue liquid test tube A test tube that is filled with blue liquid. It is obtained after the green liquid beaker is placed into the centrifuge. When observed under the microscope, its cells appear in groups of 2. Later, it is the second liquid to be placed in the analyzer during the "Liquid Colors" minigame. Capsules A variety of different colored capsules. They are found after completing the "Specimen Box Organization" minigame. Each capsule packet has the capsules arranged in the shape of a number, which is used to determine the order of the specimens for the "Specimen Scanner" minigame. Cover of centrifuge CoverOfCentrifuge.Biolab.jpg CoverOfCentrifuge2.Biolab.jpg A sturdy silver cover that is found by unscrewing it from the centrifuge using the DNA piece. After being placed in the UV radiator, it displays a clue to the order of the colors for the analyzer. Fetus specimen A fetus specimen preserved within a sealed jar. It is found after unlocking the analyzer in the "Liquid Colors" minigame. It can be placed next to the other 4 specimens on the shelf during the "Specimen Scanner" minigame. Green liquid beaker A beaker filled with green liquid. It is found on the clean bench next to the pink liquid beaker. By using the centrifuge, it can be separated into the blue liquid test tube and yellow liquid test tube. Knife A sharp, simple knife. It is found lying in the sink of one of the movable shelves. It is used to cut open the pig pillow and later, as a key to activate the analyzer. Microscope lens A small, compact microscope lens. It is found inside of the pig pillow upon cutting it open with the knife. It can be attached to the top of the microscope on the desk to use it and view the composition of liquids. Piece of DNA model A red, circular piece of DNA model. It is found attached to the DNA model on the desk. It can be used to unscrew the cover of the centrifuge. Pig in formaldehyde A pig preserved in a sealed jar full of formaldehyde. After the sink work station is fully assembled, the jar breaks and the pig falls out, ready to be obtained. Mira later cuts it open with the scalpel. Pink liquid beaker A beaker full of pink liquid. It is found on the clean bench next to the green liquid beaker. By using the centrifuge, it can be separated into the red liquid test tube and white liquid test tube. Power cord A long, black power cord. It is found inside of the pig pillow after cutting it open. It is plugged into the analyzer to provide it a power source. Red liquid test tube A test tube filled with red liquid. It is obtained after the pink liquid beaker is placed into the centrifuge. When observed under the microscope, its cells appear in groups of 3. Scalpel A thin, plastic scalpel with a metal blade. It can be found in the drawer of the sink work station after it has been fully assembled. It is used by Mira to cut open the pig in formaldehyde. White liquid test tube A test tube filled with white liquid. It can be obtained after the pink liquid beaker is placed into the centrifuge. When observed under the microscope, its cells appear in groups of 1. It is the third liquid to be placed in the analyzer. Yellow liquid test tube A test tube filled with yellow liquid. It can be obtained after the green liquid beaker is placed into the centrifuge. When observed under the microscope, its cells appear in groups of 5. Combined Items Orange liquid beaker A beaker filled with orange liquid. It can be obtained by mixing the red liquid test tube and yellow liquid test tube in the centrifuge. It is the first liquid to be placed in the analyzer. Purple liquid beaker A beaker full of purple liquid. This can be obtained by mixing the red liquid test tube and blue liquid test tube in the centrifuge. This beaker is not used to escape the room. Yellow liquid beaker A beaker filled with yellow liquid. It can be obtained by mixing the yellow liquid test tube and white liquid test tube in the centrifuge. This beaker is not used to escape the room. Blue liquid beaker A beaker filled with blue liquid. This can be obtained by mixing the blue liquid test tube and white liquid tube in the centrifuge. This beaker is not used to escape the room. Minigames Colored Circle This minigame requires the player to press four buttons in order to open a locked cabinet. The solution is found by examining the liquids inside the test tubes. The number of cells grouped together shows how many times to press the buttons. *Press yellow five times *Press white once *Press red three times *Press blue twice Completing this minigame allows access to the specimen placement minigame. Specimen Box Organization This minigame requires the player to place all the specimens inside the box but rotating and shifting the specimens so that they all fit coherently. The blue "X's" on each specimen provide a hint to where they should be placed After completing this minigame, you receive the capsules. Liquid Colors From left to right, place the orange liquid beaker, blue liquid test tube, and white liquid test tube inside of the analyzer. This solution can be found on the centrifuge cover after putting it inside of the UV irradiator. Upon placing the three liquids in the analyzer, the machine will open up and a fetus specimen will available to take. Specimen Scanner From left to right, place the penguin, seahorse, fetus, butterfly, and root on the scanner. This solution can be found with the combination of the capsules and the desktop picture that pops up after taking the fetus from the analyzer. The capsules have a number for each color, 1=yellow, 2=pink, 3=blue, 5=orange and the desktop assigns a color to each specimen, yellow=penguin, pink=seahorse, white=butterfly, orange=root, and blue=fetus. Upon placing the specimens in the correct order, a fingerprint authentication device appears and upon placing their fingers on it, they get poked with a needle. After getting poked, the second movable shelf turns on. Decision Game Trivia * The music is a remix of the Control Room in Virtue's Last Reward. Humorous Quotes *Examine the pig in the tank: *: *Examine the pig in the tank again: *: *Examine the fluids on the clean bench: *: *Examine the microscope (before getting the lens): *: *Examine the UV irradiator: *: *Examine the yellow liquid in your inventory: *: *Examine the white liquid in your inventory: *: *Examine the knife in your inventory: *: Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms